vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
124139-drop-5-release-speculation
Content ---- ---- I know, I feel quite bad for dommies, I think you have less than half the Exile playerbase. :( It doesn't help that everyone gets redirected to Exiles when they say dommie pop is a little low... | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I like to think of us Dommies as (excuse my lack of knowledge on Warhammer) space marines, and the exiles as orcs. Sure, there are more orcs, but one space marine is worth A LOT more than one orc :-P | |} ---- One of the biggest issues as far as the imbalance comes from the fact that Exile Human, and Aurin are the two most played races. Furthermore those two player races are about the same in population at lvl 50. Aurin manage to do with three classes what humans do with 6. If the dominion had a race that was as universally popular as Aurin we would not be having any pop issues. I'm not sure if adding another race to the Dominion is the best idea, or just adding a few more options to the races we have. More visibly female Chua, a few more face options for draken? Bit of a complex issue, being seen as the evil empire, and having less human looking races sort of puts us in a bad place. | |} ---- ---- When I create a character I have two criteria. Above all they must be attractive, I don't do ugly. I also tend to stay away from creepy but that gets bent in specific situations like my two Dark Side sith. Dominion side I have one draken, two mechari and three humans none of which are male. It took me some serious effort to get a draken to look good. There's something about the facial structure that just doesn't do it for me. Ultimately I hit on a face/hair combo that worked. Chua are firmly in the creepy bucket for me. Their lore pretty much defines them as sociopathic at best. (This is in serious need of a retcon IMO) For all races in both factions I think they took the caricatures too far. It's amusing in small does but to live it day-in day-out it tends to grate. | |} ---- You have more dominion characters than I do :D I just wanted to highlight your comment about the female draken. There are a lot of really good looking female draken out there, but it isn't because it is simple to do. People have to mess with the sliders to get it right, there are aurin face types that are just fine right out of the box. Lore wise Draken should be fierce, but player wise, it might boost population if they had a more "Standard"? attractive face. Mechari 2 cents. | |} ---- I blame Olivar. Nobody wants to be on the same faction as that furball. | |} ---- Seconded. | |} ---- Third. 1. I hope they freaking close the PVP server 2. Looking forward to a business model change. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- During "prime time". Play during "prime time" or no queues. | |} ---- thats not the topic, dude (caught the derailed topic with his rope like a badass cowboy and make it come back into the path). | |} ---- The hypocrisy of your response astounds me. :D IM IGNORING ALL THE F2P TOPICS AND ALL THE F2P POSTS WHO DERAIL OTHER TOPICS. JOIN YOU TOO FOR A BETTER WILDSTAR FORUM, DONT FEED THE TROLLS AND HATERS OF WILDSTAR | |} ---- ---- Just make sure you don't manage to get a developer angry who "finds" a "potentially serious issue" and delays the drop to that Friday. Also, just generally, you might want to pick a Tuesday. I think so far the drops have hit on Tuesday at fortnightly fix time. | |} ---- ---- It's not the devs who'll find that. It's people like me. People who have a very particular set of skills. Skills that make release dates a nightmare for developers. I don't know what it is. I don't know why it's broken. If you want screenshots, I have them. What I also have is a very specific repro, a repro that I have acquired over hours of testing. A repro that will make it easier to identify the problem. If you fix the bug ASAP, I will not request a pushback. But if you don't, I will fast-track it. I will email the directors. And I will delay the build. | |} ---- ---- Rerolled dominion, lvl 48 now, just never felt home with the exiles (2x lvl 50 exile) | |} ----